


Blow Me A Kiss

by Nowaki



Category: Free!
Genre: Blowing kisses, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, MY BABIES, SO MUCH FLUFF, swim dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru thinks about something other than swimming for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I never got around to posting this to tumblr but it was originally for the 30 day Harurin kissing challenge! Yay!

Haru wasn't sure when he noticed it, but once he did there was little else he thought about. For once in his entire life, swimming had taken the back burner.   
Rin was naturally flirty, or at least he'd been with Haru. He was beautiful, in and out of the water. He was one of the few who could beat him in a race, though Haru won more often. The water had accepted him, and that was perhaps what started Haru thinking: what are we to each other?  
For Rin it was easy. Haru was his rival, the person he cared about beating most of all even if they'd gotten past that stage and were friends once again. It mattered little, for Haru was still a key motivation for him to improve. Haru knew all this well enough.  
However, who was Rin to him?  
He was not Haru's best friend, just as he was not Rin's. He was not really Haru's rival, he'd never really seen Rin that way, but they also weren't teammates.   
They were equals. Sure they weren't the same, but they were on the same page at least. Not quite synonyms, their definitions differed but they were by no means opposites.   
Rin was Haru's special person. Once he realized that, there was no escaping the reality of it.  
Rin caught on far too quickly and took to half teasing Haru when he wasn't blatantly trying to proposition him in the locker rooms.   
It wasn't too long before they were taking weekend trips to the beach and holding hands on the train. Rin started leaving shampoo and clothes at Haru's, meanwhile he'd purchased an extra towel for the nights in which Haru showed up for a midnight swim.   
Rin was a good house guest during break, save for his nervous request to share a bed instead of sleeping on the spare futon. Haru was more than happy to accommodate. He wished Rin had asked him sooner.  
Graduation was approaching and soon Rin would be going back to Australia. Samazuka was holding a huge grad ceremony a day after Iwatobi's. Rin didn't bother asking Haru to come. He just handed the ticket over and told him to wear proper clothes.  
Rin reminded him twice the day of his graduation, as if Haru would forget they'd be parting ways.  
He forced a smile when they read "Matsuoka Rin" and the redhead was given his degree. He shook hands with the women and men on the stage, as everyone did. Then he looked out over the crowd, eyes locking onto Haru easily enough even in the crowd, and blew a kiss.  
Gou giggled and gave him a meaningful nudge. Mrs. Matsuoka didn't seem quite as pleased but she said nothing when Rin kissed her and his sister goodbye. He would be spending the night at Haru's. The other teen's parents had attended his ceremony but hadn't stayed nearly long enough. Mrs. Matsouka wasn't aware that they'd already gone. She wouldn't have stopped Rin from going but she was an old fashioned woman. She would likely rest easier thinking there were older adults chaperoning.  
Haru wondered if one day he'd be serving her tea and mackerel, hoping to get her approval.  
Later, Rin would kiss him for real and tell him about all the things they were going to do together. How he was going to beat Haru next time they raced even if it meant chasing him down like a shark and taking a bite out of him.  
"If you're a shark, I'm a dolphin."   
"How is that supposed to keep me from getting you?" Rin asked, rolling his eyes.  
"Dolphins kill sharks. Did you know that? Their pods will force a shark above water where it can't breath."  
"That's morbid."  
"You threatened to bite me."  
"Yeah, but you like when I bite you." Rin pointed out, poking Haru on the nose. "I don't want to find out if asphyxiation does it for me."   
"Before you leave, can you do one thing for me?" Haru asked, a moment later.  
"Whatever you want, fish breath."  
"Before you get on the plane, can you blow me a kiss?"  
"You're such a dork!" Rin laughed, leaning in to steal a quick peck. "I'll give you a real kiss, no matter how many people are there."


End file.
